robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Micro SMG
U.S.A (GTA V) |caliber = 9mm (GTA Vice City; PS2 version) .45 ACB (GTA V) |firemode = Fully-Automatic |reticle = Generic (3D Universe & GTA IV) Machine Gun (GTA V) |anim = Firearm Small (All games) Firearm Large (GTA V; scoped) Firearm Hip (GTA V; non-scoped ) |driveby = }} ---- }} ---- }} |flags = }} ---- }} |filename = Uzi (3D Universe) MICRO UZI (GTA IV) MICROSMG (GTA V) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = ---- |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Micro SMG is a submachine gun featured in every game in the series since Grand Theft Auto III. It is known simply as the Uzi in GTA III; in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City it is called the Uzi 9mm on the original PlayStation 2 version and the Uz-I on all other versions, and Grand Theft Auto Advance. In GTA V, it is manufactured by Shrewsbury. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Micro SMG appears as a full-size , complete with a stock and a large barrel handle on the lower side, in front of the trigger grip, while in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Advance, the weapon appears as a Micro Uzi, an even smaller version that lacks a stock, which closely resembles a . The Micro SMG is often favored by criminals and gang members on each game, as well as law enforcement agencies. In GTA III, the Micro SMG is the weapon of choice for the Yakuza, Southside Hoods, Colombian Cartel and Leone family (only before completing Sayonara Salvatore). In GTA Vice City, Vercetti Gang members carry Micro SMGs after the end of the game's storyline. The Micro SMG is also one of the first weapons used by the player. In GTA San Andreas, the Micro SMG has two magazines taped together for easier reloads. The Micro SMG is commonly used by the Ballas, Varrios Los Aztecas and Da Nang Boys gang members. Members of the SWAT (from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and onwards) and the Vice Squad (only in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) also uses Micro SMGs when they are dispatched, making them pretty dangerous when facing against a group of them (especially SWAT, since they arrive in groups of four). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, the Micro SMG assumes a more realistic design based on the Micro Uzi featured in GTA San Andreas, with the same grey color. Its compact design allows the character to hold it with either a single hand or with two hands for more accurate shots. Much like in the 3D Universe, it is often favored by criminals and gang members. The Micro SMG has a 50-round magazine capacity (even though the model shows the dimensions of a 32-round magazine). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Micro SMG appears to be based on the Micro Uzi with bare elements from the full-size Uzi. It seems to have a small collapsible stock, but is never used. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Micro SMG is modeled after the Mini Uzi, which has an intermediate length between the Uzi and the Micro Uzi. The weapon is now depicted with a more traditional folding stock and features Picatinny rails on it, suggesting it also has element from the Uzi Pro, an improved version of the Micro Uzi with the aforementioned parts, allowing it for attachments. Performance 3D Universe The Micro SMG behaves differently depending on the game in which it appears. In GTA III, it takes the form of the compact Micro Uzi, which allows the player to run while firing. This version holds 25 rounds, and has a moderate rate of fire and damage. The GTA Vice City rendition is a full-sized Uzi, which means the player can only fire while in a stationary position. It holds 30 rounds, and has a high rate of fire equal to that of the Mac 10. When compared to it, it deals higher damage (the same as in GTA III), at the expense of not allowing Tommy to run while firing (while the Mac 10 does). In GTA San Andreas, the player can run while firing the weapon, since this version is a Micro Uzi. It also has higher magazine capacity of 50 rounds, but has a rather slow rate of fire equal to that of the Tec-9. Its capabilities can be quite lethal at close range, but it will often miss the target at longer ranges due to is huge recoil, so it is advised to fire short bursts at distances. The Micro SMG shares the same weapon skill slot as the Tec-9; when the Hitman skill level is reached, the weapon can be dual-wielded, effectively doubling the firepower. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Uzi behaves like its counterpart from GTA Vice City. However, in GTA Vice City Stories, it has a lowered rate of fire (along with the Mac 10), which means it is now outclassed by the MP5 in nearly every way, since the latter has the same fire rate but deals much higher damage. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Micro SMG has a very limited range, similar to that of the Pistol, and will kill multiplayer enemies with about 5 headshots or 10-15 bodyshots. It is one of the weakest weapons in the game, and should only used in close quarters combat and drive-bys because of its incredible rate of fire. Its ammo per magazine means the player can damage the target's car enough to damper their mobility (i.e. having more chances to pop the car's tires), and in close range, they can neutralize the target quickly. GTA IV Overview |file_fire_rate = 66 |file_range = 50 / 164 |file_ammo = 50 |file_reload_speed = 2266 (Standing) 2000 (Crouched) |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 1-2/8 |observed_fire_rate = 650 RPM 450 RPM 800 RPM 550 RPM |observed_ammo = 50-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging bolt, upper side |observed_reload_speed = 2.27 seconds (Standing) 2 seconds (Crouched) }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Micro SMG has a 50-round magazine capacity and deals a good amount of damage, however it has very limited range. While it is better than the Pistol or the Dual Pistol, the Micro SMG will be easily outclassed by the SMG, although it still has more ammo per magazine than the aforementioned weapon. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Micro SMG has one of the lowest magazine capacities of any automatic weapon, holding only 16 rounds, but can be extended to 30 rounds, offering more chances to neutralize a target and not running out of ammo quickly. The Micro SMG deals the lowest damage in its class, dealing only 21 damage per shot. This low damage profile is a large drawback, making the Micro SMG easily outclassable by other weapons. However, the fire rate is one of the highest in the game, at 600 rounds per minute. The Micro SMG has mediocre accuracy: viewkick is high in first-person view, and so is spread in third-person view. It is advised not to use the weapon at long range, as the player will likely miss more shots than not. The magazine capacity combined with the high fire rate makes reloading frequent. The Extended Clip attachment is a recommended purchase to reduce the risk of having to reload combat. The Micro SMG shares the same attachment selection as most other submachine guns. As mentioned above, the Extended Clip boosts magazine size to 30, making reloads less frequent. The Silencer is an effective attachment due to the already low damage per shot, making the damage nerf less noticeable. The Scope is a good replacement for iron sights in first person view, and the Flashlight can help the player illuminate areas at night. The Micro SMG is the only submachine gun available for drive-by shooting. It is, however, outclassed by the AP Pistol which has higher damage, accuracy and magazine capacity. In GTA Online, with the release of the Lowriders update in 2015 and the Bikers update in 2016, the Micro SMG was joined by the Machine Pistol and the Mini SMG respectively, the former of which can prove to be a more favorable alternative to the Micro SMG. In conclusion, the Micro SMG is an average weapon, with low damage but effective fire rate. It is mostly effective for short-range combat and drive-bys, though it is easily outclassed by various other weapons. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.1 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 16 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = 700-900 RPM (Rockstar Games Social Club website) |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 600 RPM 450-600 RPM |observed_ammo = 16-round standard magazine 30-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging bolt, upper side |observed_reload_speed = 1.67 seconds |rsc_image = MicroSMG-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model MicroUzi-GTA3.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' and Grand Theft Auto: Advance Uzi_GTAA.png|The Uz-I model in GTA Advance Sprites_Uzi_GTAA.jpg|GTA Advance sprites MicroSMG-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Uzi-GTAVC-PS2.png|Original PS2 version of GTA Vice City. The iron sights and charging handle are more accurately modeled. MicroUzi-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Note the two magazines taped together. MicroSMG-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. MicroUzi-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. MicroUzi-WithoutMagazine-GTAIV.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV'', without the magazine. MicroSMG-GTA5-ingame.png|Rockstar Games Social Club site. (Grand Theft Auto V) MicroSMG-GTAV-beta.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' beta model, with a shorter stock. MicroSMGYALF-GTAV.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish in Grand Theft Auto V. HUD icon MICRO-UZI-GTAIII-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III''. MicroUzi-GTA3-PS2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'' (PS2 Version) Image:MicroSMG-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Micro-Uzi-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Micro-Uzi-GTAA-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. Uzi-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' & Vice City Stories Uzi-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. Micro-Uzi-GTAIV-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. MicroUzi-GTACW-icon.PNG|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' MicroSMG-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'' MicroSMG-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', Enhanced version. MicroSMG-GTAV-UnusedHUD.png|Unused HUD Icon in Grand Theft Auto V. First Person View MicroSMG-GTAV-Holding.JPG|Holding MicroSMG-GTAV-Aiming.JPG|Aiming MicroSMG-GTAV-Sights.JPG|Iron sights MicroSMG-GTAV-Reloading.JPG|Reloading Screenshots 500px-GTA3-Uzi.JPG|Claude holding the Micro SMG during a shootout with the LCPD in GTA III. screenshot1.jpg|Tommy Vercetti with the Uzi 9mm in a pre-release screenshot of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. MicroUzi-WithoutMagazine-GTAIV.jpg|The Micro SMG in Little Jacob's weapon stash in GTA IV. Trevor-GTAV-LifeguardsJetski.jpg|Trevor shooting with a beta Micro SMG. Note the semi-curved stock. GangWar-GTAV.jpg|Franklin shooting Ballas while driving a green modified Manana in GTA V. Micro-SMG-weapon-disassembly-GTAV.png|A poster of a disassembled Micro SMG at Ammu-Nation in GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Harwood, Portland Island - At the corner of the concrete embankment just northeast of the car crusher at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - In one of the backyards running along an alleyway. From Momma's Restaurante, go south to the next block and turn left into the alley right next to a shop with a green awning. Once inside the alley, head east then turn left at the third opening (near the police bribe). Turn east and you will see the weapon next to a hidden package. *Red Light District, Portland Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $800 after completing Cipriani's Chauffeur. *Trenton, Portland Island - On top of Liberty City Sawmills (near the large teal rooftop on the west side), next to a body armor pickup. Walk along the very low wall near the bus station, and jump over the sawmill wall. Then go over to the large mound of sawdust to gain access to the rooftop. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $800 after completing Last Requests. *Spawns at each safehouse after collecting 20 Hidden Packages. *Used by the Leone Family during Big'N'Veiny and Espresso-2-Go!. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Ocean Beach - Behind the Ocean Beach Pay 'n' Spray inside a fenced area, reachable on foot. *Washington Beach - Near the front of the tall apartment building with a swimming pool. *North Point Mall - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $400 from the start of the game. *Prawn Island - On the front porch of the Mendez Mansion. *Downtown - Under the stairs that lead to the rooftop of the Skumole Shack, just northeast of The Greasy Chopper. *Used by SWAT agents, Vercetti Gang members (once the storyline is completed) and the Vice Squad. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Ganton, Los Santos - Underneath the bridge that connects Ganton and East Los Santos. *East Beach, Los Santos - On top of a building along the crooked uphill road that leads to East Los Santos and Los Flores. *Angel Pine, Whetstone - Behind the easternmost trailer in the trailer park. *Doherty, San Fierro - Beside the Doherty Garage after photographing all 50 Snapshots. *Esplanade North, San Fierro - On Pier 69, behind the building where a Well Stacked Pizza store is located. *Verdant Meadows, Bone County - Inside a destroyed plane, in one of the cylindrical parts. *Redsands West, Las Venturas - Behind a dumpster in the alley behind the Redsands West Safehouse. *Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $500 after the completion of Doberman. *Used by Ballas, Varrios Los Aztecas, and Da Nang Boys gang members. *Used by enemy gangs during Gang Warfares. *Used by the SWAT. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Available to purchase from Ammu-Nation for $800. *Spawns at every safehouse after collecting 20 Hidden Packages. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Chinatown, Portland - Next to a diner under the Callahan Bridge and the El-Train tracks. *Red Light District, Portland - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $600 upon completion of Don in 60 Seconds. *Newport, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $600 after completing Driving Mr. Leone. *Cedar Grove , Shoreside Vale - Underneath the bridge leading to Pike Creek. *Swat Team Members - Killing them will cause them to drop their gun. *Used by the Colombians, Yakuza (PS2 only) and Southside Hoods. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Downtown - On the roof of a small building accessible by stairs, north of The Mendez Building. *Downtown - Available at the Ammu-Nation store from the start of the game for $600, but discounted to $450 after completing Phil's Shooting Range. *Vice Point - Next to a jetty where a Violator spawns. The Micro SMG is located just across the Leaf Links Golf Club. *Used by Swat Team Members, the Vice Squad, Bikers and Sharks. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' General * Can be purchased from the Underground Gun Shops after the mission Do You Have Protection? for $1,200, with each additional magazine costing $100. * Can be purchased from Little Jacob for $840, with each additional magazine costing $20. Broker *Beechwood City - Can be found in the alley behind the Homebrew Café on Dillon St. Dukes *Francis International Airport - Can be found under the Broker-Dukes Expressway, coming from Beechwood City. *Steinway - Can be found on the third floor of an unfinished building on Concord Ave, overlooking Steinway Park. *Charge Island - Can be found on the left side of the pier behind the boat dock on the northwest side of the island. Algonquin *Star Junction - Can be found on the edge of a large planter behind the Majestic Hotel. *The Exchange - Can be found in an alley between Bismarck Ave and Albany Ave, near the Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster building. *Happiness Island - Can be found within the guard booth on the western pier. Alderney *Booth Tunnel - Can be found in the third cross-tunnel, nearest Alderney. *Westdyke - Can be found behind a Cluckin' Bell billboard off Beaverhead Ave. *Alderney City - Can be found on top of a Liberty State Delivery tractor trailer in a truck lot on the west side of the Plumbers Skyway. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be bought from AmmuNation.net for $350 after completing the mission Whack the Racers. *Can be found in numerous red dumpsters around the city. *Used by members of all gangs. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be bought at any Ammu-Nation store for $850. * Can be found underwater, between containers of a sunken ship near the NOOSE Headquarters. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Vice City HUD of the Mac 10 suggests that the Micro Uzi was going to return in Vice City, but it was cut. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *While the Micro SMG in this game reuses the GTA III model, now there is clearly an orange tip on the muzzle, a feature usually reserved for toy weapons (this wasn't really visible on the GTA III model due to the color saturation). This might imply that Ammu-Nation paints the muzzles of the Micro Uzis before selling them, something that is often done by real life criminals to disguise their weapons. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The full-sized Uzi was originally intended to be featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Beta screenshots of the game show the Grove Street Families gang members performing a drive-by with the beta appearance of Big Smoke, Sweet Johnson and Ryder without his hat and sunglasses. The gun was left out for unknown reasons, although the firing animation for the Micro SMG from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City was used for the MP5. The final version of the game features a Micro Uzi instead. As seen on certain screenshots, Carl Johnson can be seen dual-wielding the gun, suggesting that it would share its skill level with the TEC-9. , as seen on an artwork]] * The HUD icon resembles the MAC-10 from GTA Vice City instead of the SMG in-game model. This is because the MAC-10 was supposed to be featured in the game along with the full-size Uzi (also from Vice City), but both were cut in favor of the Micro Uzi model. Grand Theft Auto IV *On the PC version of GTA IV, the Micro SMG is held with the supporting hand on the handguard, while on the console versions of this game, and on all versions of EFLC, both hands are used on the pistol grip. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars .]] * Under the GTA Chinatown Wars section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of the game's Micro SMG. The weapon's design differs in terms of detailing. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * One of the artworks shows Trevor firing with a beta Micro SMG. This one uses a semi-curved stock. Moreover, an unused model found in the game files depicts the weapon with a shorter stock. * Trevor, Franklin and the GTA Online Protagonist will always fire the Micro SMG from the hip unless the Scope attachment is bought. Michael, however, will always properly shoulder the gun, even without the scope. ** If the player aims from cover, the stock will be unfolded and the character will shoulder the gun. After firing the first bullet, though, the stock will get folded by itself, but the character will keep firing the gun from eye-level (only happens without the scope attachment). This can also be seen when the player goes in stealth mode without the scope attachment. **In the enhanced version, if the player selects the weapon while in first-person view, the stock is unfolded, and remains like that even when switching to third-person view, regardless of having a scope or not. However, it is not possible to use the gun with the folded stock when switching to first-person view, as the stock is seen unfolded. *When fitted with the Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish, the Micro Uzi closely resembles the Gold SMG from The Ballad Of Gay Tony. See Also *Gold SMG - Another SMG that closely resembles the full-size Uzi. *MAC-10 - Another SMG with similar traits to the Micro Uzi. Navigation }}de:Micro-SMG es:Micro subfusil Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury